Finding me and Hiding you
by donielle nash
Summary: -"Why did you do this for me?" he asked. "Because you needed me." I allowed my fingers to caress his, and suddenly his face became serious. "You can never tell the Cullens about me." Bella finds a dying creature, why is she hiding him? BXE Vamp/Human.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bella was never told about Jacob and the pack. So she knows squat about werewolves. This is an emotional story. Some drama as well, for you drama lovers out there. New Moon did happen, and Edward did leave but he is back now. Anyway, on with the story. _

**Bella POV**

"I'll be back soon." Edward murmured into my ear. I nodded mutely. "We wont be hunting far. I'll be back tomorrow night." I tugged at his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. His lips were colder than ice, but that didn't stop me. I'd missed him, more than words can express, and every time he rose to leave my heart would stop dead in my chest. "You will come back, wont you?" the doubt in my voice was evident, and his brow furrowed angrily. "Bella, I'm never going to leave your side ever again." he sighed and brought my trembling hand to his beautiful lips. "I'll be back." I nodded once more before he made his way out of my window without so much as a sound.

The loneliness was becoming overwhelming, so I picked up my phone and called the one person who's voice I desperately wanted to hear. The ringing of the phone was deafening, and finally, he answered.

"Bella, what is it?" Jacob asked. His voice wasn't as callous as it had usually been for the past few weeks, and I was relieved. "I know you said we couldn't be friends anymore but," I felt the lump rising in my throat, but I continued anyway. "I just……I just really missed you." I heard shuffling in the background and every second that he remained silent increased my anxiousness. "I missed you too, Bells. But, I have to go."

"But, Jake I-" but I was too late. He'd hung up the phone as he'd done so many times in the past. I dropped the phone to the floor and buried my head in my lap. And suddenly, something snapped.

I wasn't going to wait for Jacob to come around like Charlie suggested. No, I was going to down to La Push. Right now.

It turned out to be easier said than done. The entire ride there I was a nervous wreck. What if he refused to see me? I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I'd veered off course to Jacob's house. I was in La Push, that much I knew. I just wasn't sure exactly _where _I was. The street had a dead end that lead into a dark, misshapen forest of trees.

I stepped out of my truck hesitantly. _Maybe a quick walk will be good._ I thought. Maybe if I walked for a while, it would ease my nerves for when I would have to turn around and confront Jacob. Walking into the forest, the light from the sun became less visible and I shuddered at the darkness.

'_SNAP'_

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt a cold shiver rise up my spine. Something was living in this forest. _Or_…..something was dying in this forest.

The tortured moan I heard next, confirmed that thought. I began to back out of the forest when it sounded again. I looked around, trying, desperately to find the source of it. The light was dim and I had to squint to see clearly. I heard a muffled growl and I approached the noise slowly. I was moving deeper and deeper into the forest and I knew I wouldn't be able to find my way back. But all of that didn't matter.

Whatever it was that was feeling so tortured, needed someone. And who was I to turn them down? I walked a little further until I finally saw where the noise came from.

There, laying only 4 feet away from me, was a bleeding, howling, mutant wolf. He was bigger than the average wolf, and he had gashes that covered his entire body completely. I backed away momentarily, afraid that he'd attack. But, Alice would see that, right? I took a cautious step forward and it began to growl. It was a weak growl, but I knew the message it was trying to convey. _Stay away._

But, I just couldn't.

At that moment, I felt like the stupid girl in the horror movies, that approached her death, even though the audience is shouting at her to turn back. But one look at its tortured face, and I knew I could never leave. "I'm here to help you." I whispered. I knew he wouldn't understand, but the sound of my voice seemed to soothe him. He began to moan softly, and his hind leg began to twitch.

"Shhh, I'm here to help." He was lying on his back and I allowed my fingers to graze his head softly. At some point, I came in contact with a deep cut and he began to growl. "I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling my fingers back.

I looked down at where his stomach came in contact with the dry Earth and I held back a scream.

His entire body was sitting in a pool of blood.

Because of the dim light, the blood looked completely black and distorted. I suppose I was to interested in the wolf to pay attention to the salty, rusty, stench of the blood.

I looked down at my fingers, the very ones that grazed his head, and they were coated with his blood. I wiped them off on my jeans furiously, and held my breath. I began to turn back and a soft moan left the wolfs mouth.

I decided that I couldn't live with myself if I turned away. I began to take shallow breaths through my mouth but I still taste it on my tongue.

I sighed heavily as I approached the beast. "I know your in pain…..but, I want to help." he moaned and I could have sworn he was trying to speak. I grazed his face, careful to avoid his cuts, and he moaned softly. He looked into my eyes as one perfectly shaped tear escaped his.

I wiped it away gingerly. "You'll get better. I …..I promise." I knew wolves couldn't speak. And yet, something in me was hoping he would. "You are going to pull through." I murmured. "Stay strong." I grazed his face once more, and stood to my feet.

I'd planned to go out to my car and find a pay phone close by. I would call for help and Jesse would get all the help he needed. Yes, I named him. Jesse seemed fitting.

But as I rose to my feet, something miraculous happened.

Right where the critically injured wolf lay, was now a critically wounded, naked man.

_A/N: Tell me your honest opinion on this. Like or Hate. It doesn't matter. The feedback is what I look forward to. I just want to know what you think. Did you hate it? Are you going to continue reading? Review and let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! That really made my week. Please continue to review as I update, I would really appreciate it. And I am proud to say, that out of all 17 reviews I received on the first chapter only one was negative. 'so cheesy' were the exact words. Sorry I cant please everybody! Oh well!_

**BPOV **

**Recap: **_Right where the critically injured wolf lay, was now a critically wounded, naked man._

"Oh!" I jumped back in fear and surprise.

I inched closer to his limp body hesitantly. Was he dead? I sincerely hoped that, that wasn't the case. His injuries looked considerably worse now that he'd phased into his human form. Wait-_phased?_ How had he done that? I ran over everything I'd witnessed within the last five minutes and shook my head. I must have imagined the wolf. The light was very dim and I could have distorted the image in many ways. I knew I had imagined it. But, what if I hadn't? What if he truly was a half man, half wolf? God, when would my encounters with mythical beings end? "Are you….are you alright?" the question came out as a whisper, and I honestly doubt he heard it.

His wounds looked gruesome and he needed to be bandaged up as soon as possible. "I'll be right back." I'm not sure he heard that either, but when I proceeded to back away from him, he made no protest.

I ran to my truck, after several minutes of looking that is, and searched through the back seat of it. I checked under the seats until I finally found what it was I was looking for. I finally found it, hidden under the dull cushions of the seat and smiled. I ran as quickly as I could back to where the naked man lay knee deep in blood. I knelt down beside where he lay and opened the first aid kit quickly.

I was no doctor, but I thought I could help him enough to get him to pull through. I could see his back rise and fall and I knew that he was still breathing. I took my index and middle finger and placed them at the side of his neck and he shivered. "I'm here to help." I cooed. His pulse was weak and his breathing labored and heavy. I took out the alcohol to clean his wounds and the band-aids.

I poured the alcohol onto a cotton swab and touched it to the his back. But what happened after this was nothing like what I'd expected.

As soon as the alcohol made contact with his wounded flesh, his eyes flashed opened and his hand reached out and grabbed my throat firmly. I was suddenly pushed against a tree and his eyes bored into mine angrily. His eyes were alarmingly beautiful but at the moment they were filled with hate. His face was sun kissed and he had his long, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at his sculpted back.

"What are you doing here?" it was supposed to come out angry, but it came out covered in pain and labor. The hate washed from his features as weakness overpowered him. His hand dropped from my neck and fell to the ground as he doubled over to catch his breath. "I…I-I….I'm sorry." I stuttered.

I feared he would become angry so I remained silent as he caught his breath. "Your….working, with…_them._" he sneered taking deep breaths. His head remained down cast as he spoke and I moved my fingers to his hand hesitantly. "_Don't touch me!_" he growled.

I snatched my hand back immediately. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "But….what do you mean when you say, _them_?" He kept his head down as he spoke. "Vampires." he spat.

I froze. How did he know about Vampires? And, more importantly, how did he know I was associated with them? I decided feigning innocence could save me. "Vampires?" he laughed a dark laugh. "Don't act so innocent." he said calling my bluff. "I smell them all over you." he said viciously.

"Why did you come?" he shouted. "I'm trying to-"

"Get out of here!!" he yelled. His voice echoed in the forest and I shivered. "Please just hear me-"

"GO!" he roared. And this time, I obeyed. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed up the first aid as quickly as I could.

I made it to my truck within minutes and I climbed in shakily. Forget going to see Jacob. I was going home. I drove back to Forks as quickly and quietly as my truck would allow. I sped down the icy ride until I made it to my street and I wasn't at all surprised to see a silver Volvo parked in my driveway.

The inside was empty and I raced to the front door and was immediately greeted by a pair of ice cold arms.

_A/N: who's ice cold arms I wonder? Lol. As if you guys cant guess. Please review. P.S. I do advertisements for stories if your interested. I will post any summaries I receive on the next update! Review Review and don't forget, review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Sorry I took so long to update! Please review_

**B POV**

_**Recap:**The inside was empty and I raced to the front door and was immediately greeted by a pair of ice cold arms._

"Edward!" I squeaked in surprise. His hold on me tightened and he sighed. "I'm so glad your alright. You had me worried sick. I was-" he stopped abruptly and pulled me closer. He began to sniff my hair and I cringed. "Love, where have you been?" his nose wrinkled in disgust and I sniffed myself self-consciously. "What is it?" I asked. Could he smell the blood I'd gotten on myself earlier? "I just thought I smelled.....never mind. Where have you been, Bella?"

"Alice couldn't see me?"He shook head impatiently. "All of a sudden your entire future disappeared. I was worried sick, Bella. Really." The worry line on his forehead was beginning to deepen and I smoothed it away with my fingertip. "I'm fine, Edward." I whispered, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and snuggled into my touch when suddenly he went stiff. "Bella, where were you today?" There was an edge to his voice, an underlying anger. I thought back to the man I'd encountered today and my heart broke out in a sprint. "Bella?" Edward's concerned tone made me look up at him and I wished I hadn't. His eyes were scorching and I knew if I looked into them I'd blurt out the truth.

I looked away quickly and closed my eyes. "I went to see Jacob." I murmured. I didn't want to tell him about the wolf man I'd met, I wanted that to be my little secret. Plus, I knew Edward was the king of overreacting and that wouldn't help me in anyway. "Your friend you told me about." it wasn't a question. Edward hated Jacob, that much was obvious. And though Edward hated him, I always knew I would have to be forever grateful to him. Edward's absence hit me harder than a wrecking ball, and Jacob was there to pick up the pieces. "And did you see him?" his eyes darkened as I stared "No. He was.....busy." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I knew he could see it.

"There's something your not telling me." He knew my face so well. I needed to think up a lie, and I needed to think it up quick. "I just.....I really missed him, Edward. I wanted to see if he was speaking to me again. You know he's been having a hard time and I don't know why. I was hoping we'd talk about it today." I bit my lip hoping he'd buy my lie. He nodded and took a deep breath. "But, that doesn't explain why Alice couldn't see you." That had me stumped. Could it have been the wolf man? Was he the true reason? "Or why you stink." he added.

"I stink?" he nodded. "Sorry, Love. But, you smell like......dog." he smiled a teasing smile and I laughed. "Well, I was being spontaneous today and maybe that's why Alice was blind to me. As for the dog comment well.....maybe I just need a shower." The lies were slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them. He looked at me skeptically and then let me go. "Bella, I don't think you should go to see Jacob anymore." His tone made it clear that this was a closed subject so I simply nodded and retreated upstairs.

My shower took longer than usual as I contemplated what I'd seen today. I felt strange, as if I should protect this unknown man slash wolf. Even though he seemed less than pleased with me, he needed the help. And I was here to give it. I stepped out of the bathroom and placed my things on the bed as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked up to see Edward staring at my face intently.

I looked over at him and frowned. "You didn't hunt?" he shook his head. "When Alice saw your future disappear, I came back." he was at my side in a moment as he wound his arms around my waist. "By the way, could you try to not be spontaneous? I don't think I could live with not seeing you when I'm hunting."

"I'll do the best I can." I murmured.

Edward had to leave again that night to make up the missed hunting trip and I was grateful for the time to think.

The wolf man starred in my dream, but it was not a peaceful one.

_There was a family of sun kissed men and women all standing side by side. One by one they began to fade into nothingness and as they did,I could hear each one shriek in agony. After their bodies deteriorated, all that was left was blood. Black blood lined every inch of the forrest they were standing in and soon only one body was left. That body belonged to the man I'd met today, only he was worse looking now. His ribs protruded through his papery skin and blood covered his entire body. I ran to him, though I felt as if I'd never get close enough. As I reached his bleeding form, his scarred, bloody hand reached out to grasp mine. "Save me." he whispered._

I awoke in a cold sweat and I knew I'd never get back to sleep after a dream that disturbing. I jumped out of bed and stumbled over to my computer. I went to my favorite search engine and typed in 'Wolf Man'.

About 25 listings popped up on the first search page and they each had one word in common. _Werewolf._

_A/n: sort of a filler. But please review anyway. I'm not sure what I want to happen now so I hope you can give me some ideas._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: With 50 reviews on only three chapters, I cant help but be optimistic about this story. Thanks guys and gals._

**B POV**

**Recap**_**: **__About 25 listings popped up on the first search page and they each had one word in common. Werewolf._

A cold chill ran up my spine. But, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. In a world were Vampires dwell, why wouldn't werewolves exist too? It seemed plausible enough, but I wasn't entirely convinced with the conclusion I'd come to. In every werewolf movie I'd ever seen, the men didn't have a choice when they phased. There would have to be a full moon and then BAM! They'd be an uncontrollable blood thirsty animal.

And yet, when I thought of the man I'd met today, I didn't see a blood thirsty animal. I saw a wounded creature that deserved compassion, attention, and love. I clicked on the first link I saw and as I began to read, I noticed a reoccurring word in each paragraph. _Quileute. _I'd heard Jacob mention that was the name of his tribe and that only compelled me to read faster.

_There are many legends of many tribes, but no legend is as great as that of the Quileute's. Legend has it, that this great tribe was descended from wolves. No one knows exactly what can trigger the transformation, but the beast they morph into is said to be dangerous beyond all understanding. But, that is not the legend that you have begun to read about._

_No, the legend you have chosen is that of the Iroquois._

_Many, many decades ago, it is said that a group of the Quileute's rebelled against their tribal leader. This struck up much hardship and anger among the tribe, and wars broke within it. Horrified at what his tribe had become, Ephraim Black, tribal leader of the Quileute's, split the tribe._

_One half saved the name, and the other took on the name of Iroquois. But, this I not wear our tale ends._

_Among the Iroquois, the tribal leader was Canajoharie Mohawk. He was the father of three, and he resented Ephraim for banishing his family from the tribe. He lead the Iroquois into battle, but they failed against the Quileute's miserably._

_Canajoharie's wife and two sons were killed in the brawl, and he was only left with one son to call his own._

_After signing a treaty of peace, the Iroquois retreated back into the west lands, the place they now call their home. But, legend has it, if you listen closely, just as the sun is about to set, you can hear the moaning of Canajoharie, as he morns the loss of his family._

_The Iroquois along with Quileute's are said to be descendants of wolves and when one phases, it is said to be extremely dangerous._

I began clicking furiously at the arrow near the bottom of the page, but it never took me anywhere. I knew the article was finished, but I was left hungering for more. And suddenly, I realized, I was missing the whole point.

My heart was aching for Canajoharie, I yearned to comfort him. Losing your family is horrible and the most heart wrenching thing I could imagine. But that was not the whole point of the article. I reread the last line slowly.

_The Iroquois along with the Quileute's are said to be descendants of wolves and when one phases, it is said to be extremely dangerous._

I thought back to the man I saw earlier and I shivered. But, when he phased he did not seem dangerous at all. Just hurt.

I went back to Google and clicked the images. Hesitantly, I typed in: _Canajoharie and lost family_

Many pictures rose up, some of just different people, but one unparticular caught my eye. It was a black and white photo that looked old and tethered. It had a family of five, all standing side by side with frowns on their faces. The tallest was a man with feathers running down his scalp, accompanied by a woman, and for young boys. The smallest one caught my attention immediately. His face was round and elfish and with a roll of nausea I realized where I'd seen the face before.

The little boy looked exactly like the man in the forest, just a few years younger. And under the caption it read: _Chief Canajoharie, his wife, Ulla, and his three sons (from the left) Joaquin, Hanson, and Markesan._

And I knew without a doubt that the man in the woods was none other than, Markesan.

_A/n: Please review/_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**[NEW STORY]: Her Soul's Asylum**_

_**Summary: Edward is a doctor at Seattle's Asylum for the mentally disturbed and Isabella swan was supposed to be just another lunatic. But why does this lunatic know so much about Vampires?**_

I didn't get back to sleep that night, but I expected as much. I couldn't get Markesan, (the man I'd met in the woods) out of my mind. And, as I sat there, I began to think about Jacob. And about how much of this he knew. Thinking back, I did remember him telling me his tribe descended from wolves. I don't know why I didn't take it seriously then, but now the weight of it seemed a bit heavier than before. I wanted to go and see him, I wanted answers, but Edward already said no.

A part of me felt hurt and even a little betrayed at Jacob. I mean, we'd been best friends for months and he hid the fact that he was a _werewolf?_

I decided then that Edward was gone. And he was rather far as I thought about it. And even with his speed, he couldn't catch me before I made to La Push. But of course he could come and get me,….but Edward wouldn't do that…_would he?_ I heard the phone ring down stairs and I knew it would be Alice. No doubt telling me that I shouldn't leave to see Jacob. I knew if I answered I'd regret it, so I ran downstairs to my truck without another look back. I drove faster than I usually would at a time like this, but I was so anxious.

When I pulled up to his home I saw Billy roll out of the front door and he didn't look happy. "Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Billy. Jake in?"

"No." He said. And I would have believed him if I didn't see Jacob's head looking out of the front window. "I need to see him, Billy." I said, intensely.

"I cant imagine why he'd want to see you. Especially after the way you hurt-"

"Dad! That's' enough." Jacob growled walking out into the yard. I was near tears at the way Billy was speaking to me and the glare Jacob was giving me made me feel no better. "I'll handle this."

"Jake I just don't think-"

"I said I'll handle it." He growled, sending Billy rolling back into the house sadly. I looked back into his eyes sadly, hoping I'd see the best friend I truly loved. I didn't see him. All I saw was anger. "What do you want, Bella?" H e asked, acid dripping from his voice. "I…..I need to talk to you."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk unless your planning on fixing the whole you put in my heart." His voice dropped down to a whisper near the end and my heart went out to him. "Jake, I don't understand-"

"No. You understand, Bella. That guy left you. He treated you like garbage and you just took him back. And you knew how I felt about you, Bella. I told you everything. How could you hurt me like that?" My blood boiled and my fist clenched. "Everything? No. You did _not _tell me everything. In fact you left out a very crucial piece of information."

"And what was that?!" he shouted.

"I don't know. Like, maybe, um….._you're a werewolf?!?!?!?!"_

Jacob shut his mouth slowly, and clenched his fist. "How did you know that?" His face wasn't as angry as before, now it was soft, thoughtful. "It doesn't matter. Just know that I didn't hear it from you." His head dropped sadly. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you." I touched my fingers to his arm and he looked up at me slightly.

"Then why did you come?"

"What do you know about the Iroquois?" His face scrunched angrily and he began to shake uncontrollably. "_Get away from me, Bella."_And then it happened……

**Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
